


Only Takes Once

by fanpire109



Series: The Stilinski Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, First Time, Human Alpha Stiles, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Derek Hale, Pregnant Derek Hale, Slash, Top Stiles Stilinski, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpire109/pseuds/fanpire109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles' first time and where they also learn about the differences in their anatomies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Takes Once

**Author's Note:**

> This part is basically here to tell you how alphas/omega work in this world I've created and the stereotypes along with the facts. If you have any questions that I do not answer in this story or if I cause some confusion then please ask me in a comment, and I will answer it the best I can. Enjoy!

The Sheriff was walking out of the front door on his way to work trying to not get rained on when he was Derek walking up the driveway. His heart dropped, because the omega had obviously walked here and was soaked to the bone.

Instinct telling me that he needed to protect his son's omega, John ran over to Derek and quickly threw his jackets around his shoulders and picked him up in his arms before racing back to the house while asking, "Sweetheart, what are you doing out here in the rain? Did something happen to your car?"

It took everything in Derek not to roll his eyes at the Sheriff's "sweetheart" comment and not to jump out of his arms because he knows how the Sheriff's generation views omegas. To people the Sheriff's age and older, omegas are seen as fragile, precious creatures who must be shown extra care because of the stress the "foreign" womb plays on their body. It didn't matter that Derek was a werewolf, all older generations would forever view him as weakened because of his ability to carry children.

"Sir, I'm fine and so is my car. I just felt like walking. I wasn't aware that it was going to rain, sorry."

"Oh, honey, it's okay. We're going to get you inside and warm you up. Stiles is home, and I know he's going to take good care of you. He's a great alpha."

"He sure is." What the Sheriff was unaware of was that Derek was referring to the way Stiles treated Derek when older generations weren't around, like an equal.

The Sheriff quickly opened the door with Derek still cradled in his arms and was met by Stiles who had been walking down stairs and panicked at the site of his boyfriend in his father's arms.

"What happened?" Stiles said rushing over and taking Derek from John's arms.

"He walked here in the rain. He's freezing! I'm going to get some towels." Sheriff said before running off.

Derek felt slightly more comfortable being in Stiles' arms. Stiles, like all alphas, was incredibly strong, nearly as strong as Derek.

Once his father was out of sight Stiles walked over to the couch and sat with Derek in his lap while making sure to still play the overly concerned alpha card. "Is he serious? He scared the crap out of me. I thought you had gotten hurt," Stiles said while lovingly kissing Derek's forehead.

"It's just the way he grew up. I'm drenched, so that means I'm not strong enough to make it to the door all by myself. By the way he called me sweetheart and honey."

Stiles barely held in his laughter and quickly choked it down once he heard his father's footsteps, he brought Derek closer to his body while making sure to have an obviously protective hold on him, and Derek did his part by curling into Stiles and shivering. Truth was they really didn't have to act this way, but older generations just couldn't understand the thought of omega's not being weak and if they didn't behave this way then Stiles would be viewed as a "bad" alpha.

"Dad, give that to me," Stiles shouted as he just about tore the towels from his father's arms and wrapped them around Derek's shoulders while handing his father his coat. Honestly, Stiles was worried about Derek being soaked in freezing rain that was turning into slush and sleet not because he was an omega but because he loved him. 

Once seeing that Derek was in good hands, the Sheriff left to go to work. Derek then jumped out of Stiles' arms, not liking the emasculating feeling it gave him. 

Stiles took him upstairs, saying that they both needed to change their clothes, seeing as Stiles was now soaked from Derek being in his lap.

Before Stiles could leave the room to give Derek privacy to change he said, "Stiles, wait you don't have to go. I mean we've been together for five months. You can see me naked if you want."

In that moment, Stiles felt like all the blood in his entire body went to his penis, and all he could do was nod his head and ripe his shirt over his head.

Derek laughed before also taking his shirt off and walking over to Stiles and wrapping his arm's around the alpha's chest putting the two of them chest to chest.

"See, Stiles from the waist up we're pretty much the same, well except that I have milk ducts, here feel," Derek said as he took Stiles' hand and put it on his nipple to show the other boy what he was talking about.

With his hand still massaging Derek's chest, Stiles grabbed Derek's head with his other hand and pulled him into a kiss before saying, "You have the sexiest body in the whole world. I can't wait to see it all."

Next, both boys took off their pants and boxers. Stiles knew that this is when he'd really start to see the obvious differences between himself and his boyfriend. Stiles gently caressed the smoothness around Derek's small penis, which was about the size Stiles was at age nine, where an alpha's testicles would be. Derek marveled at the heaviness of Stiles' balls in his hand while using his other one to guide Stiles' hand back further and into his warm, wet entrance.

Stiles' eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as his fingers sank into Derek's birth canal, which is what it was called on an omega even though it was the same thing, medically, as a woman's vagina. Derek didn't have a clitoris or the other things women had, he only had the vagina which was basically a pathway that allowed him to be impregnated and would allow him to give birth one day.

Derek hooked his left leg over Stiles' hip which caused his fingers to slip further into Derek and Stiles laid them both down on his bed as he enthusiastically fingered Derek while simultaneously trying to devour his mouth. 

Stiles started whispering in Derek's ear, "Can I? Baby, please can I make love to you?"

Derek pushed Stiles up and looked him in the eye, trying to get Stiles to focus and said, "Do you have a condom?"

"No, I didn't think you were ready yet. How about if I just pull out?"

"That doesn't always work, plus it's your first time. What if you don't pull out?"

"I can't promise, but I'll try my best. I know neither of us is ready for a baby."

"Okay, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure"

After sharing a kiss, Stiles carefully lined up with Derek's entrance and gently pushed in. He was afraid of not only hurting his omega but of coming too soon, so he slowly trusteed in and out of Derek until Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles' hips and ordered him to go faster. Stiles got so caught in the moment that once he felt Derek tighten around him and the gush of liquid inside Derek signaling that the omega had orgasmed, he couldn't stop his own from rushing out of him, and his come shot right up into Derek.

Both had a panicked look on their faces before Derek forced Stiles out of him and began to desperately try to scoop Stiles' semen out of his body. After seeing that not much was coming out that way, Derek got on the floor in a very wide squat position while holding onto Stiles' shoulders for balance and started pushing. Whenever some semen was visible, Stiles would scoop out as much as he possibly could. They kept this up for an hour and a half before realizing that they had gotten all they would be able to. Derek stopped pushing and collapsed tiredly in Stiles' arms. 

Stiles had been slightly creeped out by Derek trying to push his cum out because it reminded him of someone giving birth and hoped it wasn't an omen of what was to come.

 

About 6 weeks later, a week and a half after Derek's missed period, Derek and Stiles sobbed in each other's arms once seeing that the pregnancy test read positive. Stiles gently placed his hand on Derek's stomach and promised him that he'd be by his side the entire time They were in this together and things would stay that way for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Please leave any questions you may have in a comment, and I'd also like for you guys to comment on situations you'd like to see. This is series is all about Stiles, Derek, and their children but not really in any particular order, so I'd love to know what you guys would like to see them go through and how they handle it. Plus it helps me not run out of ideas lol
> 
> Next up: Stiles surprises Derek with a house a 2 months before the arrival of baby #4. How will Derek react?


End file.
